Promise Of A Lifetime
by sincerelyLen
Summary: She didn’t know how she had gotten here, with the man she had admired for so long, and on the verge of passing out…NaruHina minor SasuSaku -Sorta Sequel-


**Title:** _Promise Of A Lifetime  
_**Date:** May 28, 2008  
**Word Count: **1,966  
**Summary:** _She didn't know how she had gotten here, with the man she had admired for so long, and on the verge of passing out…  
_**Pairing:** _Naruto and Hinata_

* * *

**Promise Of A Lifetime**

"Yum! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!"

"…Um…"

Hyuuga Hinata bit her bottom lip uncertainly as she fidgeted nervously with her long, midnight-blue hair, her pearly eyes darting from the blonde-shinobi beside her to the full Ramen Bowl before her. It wasn't that she _disliked_ being in Uzumaki Naruto's powerful presence, she was just worried that the pink on her cheeks was getting a little too dark, or perhaps the Ramen Stand was getting a little too hot, because _really_, anytime now, Hinata just knew she was going to become completely flustered and pass out _any_ second. It was just so _unexpected_ for Naruto to actually call her over from her walk home from training to have a Bowl of Ramen _with him_. Sure, they were sort-of-friends, but _never_ had they eaten together…_alone_. Like on a _date_.

Hinata unconsciously whimpered and clasped her shaking hands together, staring wide, opalescent eyes into her untouched Ramen Bowl.

"Something the matter, Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga Heiress abruptly snapped her head up towards her companion, startled and becoming a little anxious before she quickly shook her head, dark tresses flying about her face, causing the self-proclaimed Hokage to grin and chuckle.

"N-No…Nothing's w-wrong."

"Then eat up Hina-chan!" Naruto smiled as he returned to his dinner, "Ichiraku's Ramen is way better when it's still hot!"

The blush on Hinata's cheeks darkened slightly, half from embarrassment for not having even started eating and the other half with timidity towards Naruto's new nickname towards her.

"O-Of course."

With fluid grace and polite mannerism, learned from her daily home-life at the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata gingerly picked up her chopsticks and daintily began to eat the long noodles and scrumptious vegetables hidden inside the cooling broth of her meal, as opposed to the hungry, fast-paced _inhaling_ of her companion. But the young woman did not mind, only smiled softly at the greedy eating of the male beside her, somewhat refreshed from the routine nights of behaved dining at her home.

"So…What's been going on with you Hina-chan? We haven't talked in a while, huh?"

Hinata looked away from her Bowl, her train of thoughts broken as she heard the deep rumble of Naruto's voice. She turned her head to find his deep sapphire gaze watching her with a friendly grin, about three empty Ramen Bowls stacked up beside his propped elbow. Biting her lower lip, Hinata turned her gaze away, hoping he wouldn't see her incoming blush as she fought for something to say.

It was true. She and Naruto hadn't talked much. Hardly _at all_, actually. So what could she say now?

"Um…N-Not much Naruto-kun. Just training w-with Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun…A-And Akamaru too of course…"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a smile as he waved Teuchi, the Ramen Chef, over, "Any fun Missions lately?"

The Hyuuga Heiress pursed her lips unsurely, "I…s-suppose…?"

Naruto laughed, signaling a gesture towards Teuchi once more, the older man only nodding and walking off, "Why are you so quiet Hina-chan? You know you can be comfortable with me!"

Hinata's only response, much to her dismay, was another blush.

But Naruto only chuckled as he turned on his stool, gazing out into the street and the darkened sky above it, "Aw…I guess Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme were too busy with each other to hang out with me tonight."

Hinata turned away from her empty bowl to gaze her lavender eyes on the boy beside her. Both his elbows were rested casually against the counter and there was a contentment on his expression, a sort of happiness shining in those blue eyes of his towards his two best friends, despite the fact that he was being left out during some occasions, ever since Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke had been going out as an official couple. But Uzumaki Naruto was good like that, holding gladness towards his two Team Seven comrades rather than resentment or jealousy.

"But hey," Naruto started as he glanced at her with a smirk, "You're great company Hina-chan. I'm kind of glad they didn't come because then I wouldn't have had the chance to hang out with you. We should hang out more often you know? Then you could open up to me a little more right?"

He winked with a genuine, friendly grin causing Hinata to become flustered and heated again, despite the cooling, evening breeze that was passing over her form.

"Why don't I walk you home," Naruto suggested as he hopped off his stool and dusted his pants, offering her another smile.

Hinata smiled, her hands unconsciously reaching into her jacket pocket to remove money for her meal, "O-Okay."

Just as the Heiress placed the coins onto the counter, another hand clasped onto hers and she looked up to find Teuchi smiling kindly down at her.

"No need Hinata-sama…Naruto already took care of you."

Surprised, Hinata looked from Teuchi to Naruto, the latter smiling sheepishly as he scratched the base of his neck. Placing her money back into her pocket and offering a small, polite smile to the Ramen Owner, she hopped off her own stool and followed Naruto out of the Stand, her hands fidgeting ever so slightly with the cuffs of her jacket.

"Y-You didn't have to do that, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "I wanted to…You know, to thank you, for keeping me company," The smile slowly faded from his lips and Hinata caught the change, her brows furrowing with concern, "…Not too many people would actually, _willingly_, sit and eat with me…"

Hinata's heart clenched at the broken tone of the male's voice, a voice so usually energetic and bright. In hopes to comfort him, she placed her delicate hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"It's different now…right Naruto-kun?"

The Kyuubi-Vessel gave a half smile, appreciative for her concern and attempt to make him happy again, "Yeah…It's a little different. I mean, Team Seven, the Rookie Nine, Ero-sennin…But, I still had to prove to them, and I did…But…"

Hinata remained quiet, her hand unconsciously sliding down his shoulder to hook against the crook of his arm, the two remaining at a slow but steady pace back to the Hyuuga Compound.

The smile returned to Naruto's face and he looked down at Hinata with gratefulness, "But…_You_ were different Hina-chan."

Surprise filtered across Hinata's expression once more, "M-Me?"

The blonde-shinobi nodded his head, his grin widening, "Yeah Hinata-chan, _you_…You were _always_ nice to me…" He laughed, "_Weird_ but _nice_, even in our Academy Days…You weren't mean to me even when the others were. You're personality towards me stayed the same throughout the years and I'm glad for that…And I'm so _stupid_ for only realizing this _now_!"

"You're not stupid, Naruto-kun…" Hinata admonished, although she was still quite shocked from his confession.

"Can I ask you _Why_?" Naruto asked quietly, just as the two turned a corner of the street, the Hyuuga Compound coming into view.

"_Why_ what?" Hinata inquired curiously.

"Why you were always so nice to me…" Naruto elaborated, his sapphire orbs staring straight at her, and for the life of her, Hinata couldn't tear her own gaze away, "Maybe it's you're your personality, I don't know…But I'm wondering, is there a reason why you were nice to_ me_? Is there a reason why you would sometimes risk so much for me…Like at the Chuunin Exams…Copying off your test because I didn't know _anything_………_Why_?"

Hinata bit her lower lip, their steps slowing ever so slightly, perhaps so Naruto could get his answer before the night was over, or perhaps she wanted to be in Naruto's presence a little longer. Noticing her hand was still lightly grasping onto his arm, she was just about to pull it away when Naruto's own, larger hand, gently took a hold of it, squeezing it lightly, as if to reassure her in answering. It was an innocent question after all.

Now, it all came down to her answer…

"W-Well," She started shakily, "Um…I s-suppose I always though of you as a f-friend Naruto-kun……I never held a g-grudge against you and I d-didn't see why I should be m-mad with you when you did n-nothing to me, I didn't s-see why I should be mad with you for reasons I didn't know about……A-And I admired you Naruto-kun. Despite all the hardships and obstacles you encountered, y-you pulled through and emerged stronger and wiser…I saw that you were a good person, so…I suppose…that's why I was nice to you…Because you deserve to have kindness…And possibly because…I wanted a good person like you…Uzumaki Naruto…To be _my_ friend…"

Slowly, Hinata lifted her gaze, a soft smile on her face, locking on to intense, blue eyes that were clouded, his mouth twitching upwards into a happy smile. In a swift movement, too fast for Hinata to comprehend, she was enveloped in a tight embrace, just meters away from the front doorstep of the Hyuuga Compound.

Naruto's head was resting on her right shoulder, arms wrapped around her petite form and she smiled softly, realizing his shaking form and the slight dampness of her shoulder. Whispering his name, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed to show him reassurance and comfort, her own pearl-white eyes misting with tears.

She didn't care if anyone of her family would see the almost-intimate interaction between the Kyuubi-Vessel and Hyuuga Heiress, not her demanding Father or her over-protective cousin could stop her from sharing this moment of friendship with the man she admired and quite possibly…_loved_.

Hinata wanted to be there for him as a friend. Maybe, someday, she could be _more_, a Special Person of _His_. But, for now, she was content.

"Thank you Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered as he pulled away, "That really means a lot to me. And I'm really glad we're friends."

"Me too Naruto-kun," The Heiress smiled, the two having pulled apart fully and were now standing face to face, although with each passing second, becoming an awkward situation.

"…Uh, yeah, sorry for the breakdown, Hina-chan," Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his features.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," She supplied with a shy smile of her own, a little embarrassed with her confession, "Um…Thank you for dinner."

Naruto grinned, back to his energetic self, "No problem Hina-chan. We should do it again sometime. I mean, if ever you need me, I'll be there for you."

"…I'd like that…Promise?"

Naruto smiled and swiftly leaned down, placing a chaste kiss upon Hinata's cheek, leaving the girl flustered and blushing deep crimson, her eyes wide as her fingers began to fiddle and fidget with her long, dark-blue hair.

"N-Naruto-kun…!"

The blonde-shinobi only grinned as he pulled away, "It's a Promise of a Lifetime Hina-chan. Believe it!"

And coming from Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata did believe. He kept his promises. After all, he had brought back Uchiha Sasuke; she didn't doubt that he would follow through again. And those simple words meant a lot to her.

"I look forward to it, Naruto-kun…"

The male-shinobi beamed brightly, "Me too! I'm really glad you didn't pass out on me today Hinata-chan. You're a lot more fun to hang out with when you're awake."

Another blush, another shy smile, "I'm glad too."

"So I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully, blue eyes alight, eager for her answer.

Hinata smiled and nodded head, "Anytime Naruto-kun."

He grinned, "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

And with a wave and another wide grin, Uzumaki Naruto vanished from her sight in a whirl of leaves, leaving Hyuuga Hinata to sigh with bliss as she turned towards the Hyuuga Compound, thankful that she had stayed out late to train, thankful that Naruto had called her over to eat with him, and thankful that they were friends.

Hinata would await the days to come, knowing that Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't fail, because he never did, in delivering his promises.

'_Thank Kami I didn't pass out…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Another crack at a One-Shot…Still seemed sucky and rushed to me. Reviews still appreciated! Thanks! Sort of a Sequel to **With All My Heart** except with Hinata and Naruto Pairing with minor Sasuke and Sakura (Sorry, couldn't resist). Hope you liked! Should I do another **Sequel**? I mean all these story One Shots are based on famous quotes the characters said…You know…**With All My Heart, Promise of a Lifetime**…

If I do another **Sequel**, then…

Next up! Neji and Tenten!! Hmmm…Shall I call it: **Destiny Cannot Be Changed**? Or something along those lines, haha.

…And yes, Hinata stopped stuttering in the end because she was becoming comfortable with Naruto…I didn't forget if any of you thought that.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own these lovable characters of Kishimoto's AWESOME **Naruto.**

**ANYONE READ THE MANGA?! AHH!!**

**UPDATES TODAY:** _Two Chapters of **The Lord And The Leader**_; _One Chapter of_ **_It All Started With_**; _AND **Look Out For a More Serious Story About The Life Of A Shinobi With SasuSaku and NaruHina!!**_

SpReAd ThE lOvE!!

Luvinukag83

a.k.a Len83


End file.
